Skipping Beats
by forgottendiary
Summary: An unlikely character visits Michael Blanc in the hospital after the narrow escape from Gallia-4. Spin-off from episodes 14 15.


Yes, yes, you must be wondering "what is a hardcore Arusheri fan is doing writing a MichaelxSheryl fanfic?" It was all thanks to one fanart *eyes vivitoru* If you go visit the animesuki forums, you might just find it. *wink* In any case, I hope you'll enjoy this Michael POV fanfic. Much love, FD.

* * *

**Skipping Beats**

I wake up, groggy and with every muscle in my body throbbing with pain. My eyes momentarily adjust onto the ceiling. I slowly crane my head to the side and find slithers of sunshine creeping from behind the pale blue curtains.

The room is awfully quiet, save the humming of some instruments and minute flickering of a small yellow lamp.

The hospital, my mind supplies.

With much effort, I try to pull out my right arm tucked underneath the white covers only to find it bandaged from wrist to shoulder.

Ah, just great_._

I've never been the religious kind, but I pray to the gods that none of my nerves are severed. I can't exactly imagine a career change at this point of time. Heck, there's never been an easier way to bag a chick than being a pilot.

Just when I could sink any deeper into my self-made misery, the door beeps open. I could make out the silhouette of a female…Klein? No, this girl's too tall for a Micron Klein. But who could this—none of the women I've dated know I work for a military provider!

"The nurse said you should be awake by now," she says as she walks past the bed towards the window.

I can't be mistaken, but…

She slowly parts the curtains, letting in the full glow of Frontier's artificial sunlight. She looked pale, and in her lazy tank top and racer shorts, looked unmade. And yet, her pink-blonde hair shimmered under the golden rays of light.

"For you," she continues as she makes her way towards me, placing a bouquet of flowers on the bedside table. Their combined sweet scents cut through the room's clinical air.

Fancy that. I'm usually the one giving those around.

I must have been absolutely dumbfounded because I did not even notice myself sitting-up. Nor did I know that I have been staring into her azure eyes for the longest of time.

She looks away and tucks some loose hair behind her ear revealing pristine jewels.

"Mou, I shouldn't have bothered, you can't even say thank you." She meets me again with an irritated gaze. "I don't do this kind of service often, you know?"

I let out a chuckle and give her one of my signature pick-up smiles—never mind that my face hurt.

"Aa. The Galactic Fairy herself. I must be damn lucky."

I watch her face become sober as she crosses her arms and slowly sit by my bedside.

She smiles softly and then she looks at me.

"Yes, you are. We all are…to think we survived that."

She heaves a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't pilot her properly."

Oh shit! Don't tell me my beautiful craft was shot down!

Wait, I remember now. I passed out on de-fold. Did she just say she couldn't pilot her properly?

I laugh at myself inwardly. So she did end up taking the controls.

I have found much respect for this woman. Sheryl Nome, you're officially in my 'not just another pretty face' list.

"We usually get new ones pretty fast, don't worry," I tell her. Obviously a lie. There'll be paper work, ear work (aka hours of shouting and lecturing from the Major), and some more things I dare not to think of right now.

My face feels warm and my cheek goes against something smooth.

"Please take care," she says, almost whispering as her hand held my erratically bandaged cheek.

I watch her leave as quietly as she came in. Before the door closed, she held up a hand and gently waved without looking back.

My good hand goes to my cheek where her touch still lingered. For the second time today, I felt dumbfounded and yet strangely...happy. It could be the medicine or the fact that I've probably been asleep for days but…as I catch a glimpse of the flowers, and then to the window which she has opened for me…

My heart, maybe, just maybe skipped a beat.

Fin.


End file.
